thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
All In
|season = 2|number = 5|image = File:S2E5.jpg|imagewidth = 300px|airdate = April 25, 2019|writer = Josh Heald Hayden Schlossberg Jon Hurwitz|director = Jon Hurwitz Hayden Schlossberg|previous = The Moment of Truth|next = ''Take a Right}}'' ''is the fifth episode of the second season of Cobra Kai. Summary Daniel struggles to help a new student learn. Miguel makes a new connection, while Johnny tries to repair a relationship. Tensions between the two dojos build to a breaking point. Plot The episode begins with a flashback to Eli pre-Cobra Kai, crying to his mother about being bullied. His mother calls the school and the principal claims that she will make an announcement to the school about it. Eli goes into his bedroom and cries on his bed. The scene flashes forward to the present day, where he is now going by "Hawk" and getting tattoo work done and his mohawk dyed red. Now that Demetri is a student at Miyagi-Do and has left a negative review of Cobra Kai on Yelp, Hawk is enraged with his former friend. They meet in a mall, where Demetri is buying a comic book and Hawk and his cronies (including the reluctant Chris) arrive and demand that Demetri takes down the negative yelp review. When the latter refuses, Hawk's gang attempts to beat him up, which comes with a chase (mirroring the Halloween fight in the original, after Daniel LaRusso douses Johnny Lawrence in the bathroom), when Demetri makes a run for it. Luckily, since Demetri is a useless student with, as he puts it, no balance and disproportionate limbs, Robby and Sam are on-hand to defend him with their perfectly-choreographed double-team assault (mirroring Mr. Miyagi saving Daniel from the angry Cobra Kai quintet, back in 1984). Back at the LaRusso house, Demetri opens up about how alone and weak he feels having lost his friends to Cobra Kai; to him, he sees learning Miyagi-Do as a means to fight back, but obviously, that isn’t what the system is about. He resorts to Game of Thrones analogies, which Daniel, surprisingly, understands. If Robbie and Sam are Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen, that doesn’t necessarily mean he has to be Samwell Tarly. Despite the fact he sees through the whole “paint the fence” routine, he starts to see the value in it. The episode’s “All In” mantra comes from a Cobra Kai session conducted by Johnny and Kreese. They bond over the idea. Kreese believes that Johnny should apply the same logic to building a relationship with Robbie, who should be training with his father rather than Daniel. Seeing that Robbie and his mother have been evicted from their apartment, Johnny goes looking for him at the dealerships, and after assaulting a member of staff learns that Robbie has moved in with the LaRussos. Drunk, he staggers back home, where Carmen takes him inside and gives him some sage advice about being the bigger man. Tory is full of advice too, but for Miguel, who has constructed a supremely dorky romantic video in the hopes of winning Sam back. She rightly tells him it’s ridiculous, but you can tell she was slightly moved by the gesture until the realized that the object of his affection was Sam. Her advice is for him to go all in too, but with her; by the end of the episode they have shared a romantic smooch in the park, and while it looks like Robbie and Sam are moving in the same direction, they don’t make it there just yet. So, going all in is working for some people, but not for others, especially Hawk. His girlfriend leaving him tips him over the edge, and inspired by Kreese, he goes and vandalizes Miyagi-Do. Hawk also paints graffiti on Miyagi’s classic car and steals his Medal of Honor. This, in turn, sends Daniel nuts, and he races to Cobra Kai to confront Johnny directly, not knowing that Kreese, not Johnny, ordered the students to do it. After giving Johnny’s students the low-down about who their sensei really is, and what he’s teaching them, half the class leaves, led by Chris. With the ranks of Cobra Kai thinned, it seems like Miyagi-Do finally has the upper hand. Trivia * The sequence where Hawk and his gang hunt down Demetri can be compared to the Halloween fight in the original movie: ** Both scenes feature the song, "No Shelter" by Broken Edge being played in the background, as chase music. ** Both scenes feature a character running for his/her life, after he/she aggravates the chasers: *** Daniel douses Johnny, prompting the latter and his gang to chase down Daniel, and beat him up. ** Both scenes feature the chased and attacked character being saved by someone of the same dojo: *** Daniel, in 1984, is saved by Mr. Miyagi, who fends off the Cobra Kai quintet (Johnny, Dutch, Bobby Brown, Tommy, and Jimmy), using the Karate he learned in Okinawa. *** Demetri is saved by Robby and Sam, who fend of Hawk's gang (who could be mirroring the original quintet of 1984), using the Miyagi-Do Karate, that Daniel taught them. Category:Cobra Kai Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes